Di Seberang Jalan, Sore Itu
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bokuto selalu memiliki cara untuk melelehkan lilin kering tak bersumbu; yakni membakarnya terus-menerus. / "Akaashi, kau rindu padaku?" BokuAka slight KuroAka [#Fukurodani'sPrettySetterDay #PawangOwlDay]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Slash; **BokuAka** slight **KurooAka** ; OOC; drama opera sabun; lemon dikit. AU.

* * *

 **DI SEBERANG JALAN, SORE ITU**

Dedikasi buat **#Fukurodani'sPrettySetterDay & #PawangOwlDay**: Akaashi Keiji's birthday!

 **Prompt** : Seberang Jalan dari **Matchann**

 **Plot disusun oleh Lovely Orihime**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Seumpama mimpi tak bertepi, berjalan jauh di sepanjang lorong-lorong waktu, melangkah mengikuti jejak namun tidak tahu di mana jejak itu akan bermuara. Hanya mampu bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak berani menaruh harap. Mungkin saja, ada sesuatu di ujung sana. Barangkali cahaya—atau justru kehampaan. Yang mana pun tidak masalah bagi Akaashi. Lagi pula ke mana ia akan berjalan selain mengikuti jejak yang samar-samar itu?

Ia hanya perlu berjalan. Tidak mengapa meski kehampaan yang didapatinya kelak. Tapi terkadang ia sudah tidak mengerti, sebenarnya untuk apa ia masih melangkah—tanpa teman, tanpa siapapun, ke suatu tujuan yang tak jelas begini. Apa yang hendak digapainya di depan sana. Tidak ada. Tidak tahu. Masih merupakan rahasia. Dan Akaashi tidak paham untuk apa ia melakukan semua itu.

(Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu datang pada suatu malam bersalju, bibirnya membiru, tubuhnya menggigil, rambut dan bahu dipenuhi tumpukan salju. Lelaki itu seakan beku. Tapi kebekuan tak lantas melenyapkan senyuman khasnya—senyuman yang tidak tahu kenapa, rasa-rasanya tak pernah berubah meski sudah sekian tahun berlalu tanpa kata, tanpa sapa, tanpa buaian serta sentuhan-sentuhan.)

"Akaashi, kau rindu padaku?"

Tidak ada lagi lelaki paling brengsek di dunia ini selain Bokuto. Tiba-tiba datang, tiba-tiba hilang—lalu tiba-tiba kembali datang untuk kembali hilang. Begitu terus. Akaashi enggan menerima, andai bisa. Tapi seluruh pikiran serta hatinya tidak mampu melakukan itu. Barangkali sudah menjadi suratan takdir, perasaan terkutuk yang tidak tahu tempat tak mau lenyap betapapun ia ingin meniadakannya, perasaan yang membuat ia menjadi lelaki paling bodoh di muka bumi.

Akaashi menahan dada Bokuto. Bokuto selalu memiliki cara untuk melelehkan lilin kering tak bersumbu; yakni membakarnya terus-menerus. Akaashi tak berdaya. Ia selalu jatuh ke dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Kakinya lemas, tubuhnya lemas. Bibirnya mendadak saja kembali basah setelah sekian lama dibiarkan kering. Ciuman lembut—menuntut. Semuanya akan sama seperti tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu; persanggamaan menyedihkan, tangisan yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa pedih di dada, lantas diakhiri dengan kepergiannya. Seperti angin di malam dingin yang keluar-masuk jendela.

Mendadak, Akaashi teringat kata-kata lelaki jangkung yang senang minum-minum di Bar Luween. Katanya;

 _Apa jadinya kalau kau begini terus. Lebih baik hentikan saja. Jangan biarkan dia memenuhi ruang hidupmu sampai kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan hidup hanya untuk menunggu lelaki brengsek semacam itu._

Kalimat yang terdengar begitu baik sekali, ia jadi berpikir ada orang lain yang peduli pada hidupnya yang serba berantakan. Ada orang yang tidak ingin ia terus melakukan ketololan yang sama; yakni memberikan kesempatan pada Bokuto jika lelaki itu kembali datang. Dan kini, Akaashi jadi membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia diam saja ketika Bokuto menyentuhnya.

Seprai dicengkeram kuat-kuat tatkala lelaki itu memenuhinya. Dunia berubah hening. Tapi lantas kembali bersuara—suara tangis yang tidak tahu kenapa mendadak saja ada. Seumpama nyanyian yang tak lelah disenandungkan ketika seluruh dunia berubah mengerikan dan hanya ia manusia satu-satunya yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati sesendok kebahagiaan. Akaashi barangkali terkesan diam dan tak acuh pada dunia, namun sebetulnya dialah yang paling terluka. Dan luka yang tak mampu ditahan-tahan lagi itu akhirnya membuat air mata meleleh di kedua pipi dibarengi senggukan pilu.

"Akaashi—"

Akaashi tidak ingin disentuh. Ia memunggungi Bokuto. "Aku sudah punya orang lain. Lebih baik darimu. Dia takkan menghilang seperti kau yang datang dan pergi sesukamu."

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak."

"Kalau begitu katakan sambil menatap mataku."

Akaashi tidak bisa. Terlebih ketika Bokuto memeluknya dari belakang, memeluk sembari mengecupi tengkuk.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan istriku, Akaashi."

Seprai kembali dicengkeram erat. "Kau bohong."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Karena itulah aku datang padamu."

Baru saja Akaashi merasa menemukan cahaya di ujung lorong yang ia pijaki, mendadak cahaya itu kembali direnggut paksa. Bokuto pergi untuk mengakhiri pernikahannya, tapi lelaki itu tidak datang lagi. Entah ke mana berlabuh. Atau justru perceraian itu tidak pernah terjadi, seperti janji-janji manis lain yang Bokuto ucapkan untuk menyenangkan hati Akaashi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sudah, sudah."

Begitulah lelaki jangkung yang seringkali minum-minum di Bar Luween itu mengomentari hidup Akaashi. Tetsuro Kuroo namanya. Lelaki itu menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelas Akaashi yang kosong. Ujarnya, nikmatilah hari ini tanpa perlu memikirkan lelaki tak tahu diuntung itu. Akaashi mencoba menikmatinya. Rasa terbakar yang perlahan mempertipis segenap pikiran logis dalam dirinya. Ia menikmati malam itu bersama Kuroo.

Tanpa kata, membiarkan kesunyian menjadi teman setia sebab kehidupan ini sungguh menyedihkan kalau harus dikisahkan (menyedihkan sekaligus menjemukan). Barangkali minum-minum memang tidak meniadakan kesedihan, tapi setidaknya dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar itu, ia tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun—siapapun, segala hal mengenai dunia dan problematika. Tenggelam sendirian.

"Aku juga rindu." Kuroo membisikkan kalimat yang entah dari mana datangnya, seperti menjawab sesuatu. Barangkali menjawab kalimat yang tanpa sadar diucapkan Akaashi: Aku rindu padamu. Pada siapa, sudah tentu pada sosok lelaki yang tak pernah lelah menorehkan luka di hatinya. Kemudian Kuroo salah menangkap maksud dari kalimat itu hingga terciptalah ciuman tak bermakna dalam keremangan bar yang lampunya menyala-redup, berkerlap-kerlip. "Aku selalu menunggumu datang ke sini, Akaashi."

Tidak tahu kenapa semuanya berakhir di ranjang hotel.

Keesokan harinya, begitu lagi.

Lagi.

Hingga suatu waktu, Akaashi menemukan dirinya sendiri tersenyum hanya karena memikirkan Kuroo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada lelaki paling brengsek di dunia ini selain Bokuto.

Sebab, mendadak saja, pada suatu sore ketika langit begitu oranye, lelaki itu datang setelah dua tahun semua berlalu. Bokuto datang di saat Akaashi (semestinya) tidak menaruh harapan apa pun. Dan kali ini, ia bisa mendorong penuh dada Bokuto agar menjauh. Ia enggan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Tapi, selalu, selalu saja, lelaki itu memiliki segala cara agar membuat keteguhan di hatinya runtuh seketika. Hanya melalui ciuman dan kata-kata manis memabukkan.

"Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi kau justru menikah."

"Aku terpaksa."

"Kau bilang kau akan kembali padaku setelah kau bercerai dengan istrimu, tapi kau malah menghilang."

"Dia hamil. Aku tidak bisa menceraikannya begitu saja."

"Dan sekarang, setelah kau menikah, memiliki istri dan anak, hidup berkeluarga seperti lelaki pada umumnya, untuk apa kau masih datang padaku, Bokuto-san?"

"Aku tidak bisa lupa padamu. Aku selalu gagal."

"Tapi setelah semua ini, kau pasti akan kembali menghilang."

"Akaashi, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu."

Akaashi mendorong dada Bokuto agar tidak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Rasanya semua hal mengenai hubungannya dengan Bokuto sungguh lucu. Tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya ada kebodohan, kebodohan dan kebodohan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika bibirnya menyuarakan tawa yang terdengar begitu sedih.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, Bokuto-san."

"Aku cuma cinta padamu, Akaashi. Kau harus percaya."

Kemudian, Bokuto mengecup bibirnya di depan pintu.

 **.**

 _Akaashi, aku ingin makan hot pot bersamamu._

 **.**

Sementara di seberang jalan, Kuroo berdiri membawa kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan (bahan-bahan makanan yang kemudian jatuh tak berdaya, seperti Kuroo dan kenyataan lain di depan matanya).[]

* * *

 **9:49 PM – 5 December 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Selamat ulang tahun, Keiji sayang! Semoga makin disayang sama berbagai seme /? #HEH Buat Mommy, maaf kalau eksekusinya kurang greget, tapi semoga memuaskan XD Eniwei, **Happy Fukurodani's Pretty Setter Day** , guys! ;)


End file.
